Vampire Anew
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Under mysterious circumstances, sweet innocent Tobi is now a seductive vampire! Will the others be able to fix him or will they all fall prey to his deadly charm? LEMONS/YAOI Cast: OC,Tobi,Hida,Kaku,Zets,Dei,Saso,Kisa,Itac,Mada
1. Clueless

Everyone was in the kitchen, aside from Deidara and Olivia, and was confused as can be.

Zetsu groaned, **"What the hell did he do to himself?"** Itachi shook his head, "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this before."

Kisame frowned, "Me neither and I wish I knew how he pulled _that_ off." "Whatever the reason and how he did it, we all need to focus on what's important right now."

Zetsu nodded, "I want my Tobi back to normal." Kakuzu scowled at him, "How do you expect we do that Zetsu? We have no clue how to do that as of yet." Hidan smirked, "Maybe we should keep him like that. I fucking like it so far."

Kakuzu smacked him upside the head, "You would idiot, but we can't keep him locked up in his room forever." Sasori nodded, "Given the scenario, not a soul should set foot in there unless they want to end up like him."

Kisame narrowed his eyes, "Is that possible? Could Tobi actually do that to someone?" Itachi patted his lover's arm, "We're not taking any chances Kisame. Of course, Tobi would have taken a bite out of Zetsu if we all weren't there."

Kakuzu sighed, "I can't believe it took us all to hold Tobi down of all people." "It can't be helped at the moment, so when Deidara and Olivia come back we need to inform them immediately of the situation."

Zetsu sighed heavily, "My poor Tobi. **A vampire of all things."**

* * *

*****They all were still trying to figure out what to do with Tobi when Olivia and Deidara came back. No one noticed they arrived yet and they both went straight to their rooms.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. She found that odd but didn't think anything else about it as she fished out her key to unlock the door and go in. Not knowing the trouble she's going to be in.

She just dumped her stuff down on the floor when a melodious tone came from behind her, "Hello Olivee~" She glanced over at her roommate with a grin, "Hey Tobi."

He got up and shuffled over and ended up resting his chin on her shoulder. "Why did Olivee leave Tobi? He was so lonely." Just a typical comment from Tobi that she was so used to; she smirked and patted his head, "I went shopping remember."

He gently turned her around to face him. She was confused safe to say from his odd behavior but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw his clothes.

He was wearing fitted black jeans and a black collared shirt, with it unbuttoned down to his chest; almost as low as Hidan would wear one. She found it cute and tugged at his shirt, "What's with the gothic look Tobi?"

He tilted his head, "Tobi just wanted to try a new look. Does Olivee not like it?" She shook her head, "No, I like it and believe it or not you pull it off." He chuckled softly before taking his mask off and tossing it onto the floor.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, using his free hand to gently tilt her chin up. "Look at Tobi." She knitted her eyebrows curiously. _What's with that ominous tone?_

He leaned down a little closer until her eyes met his. She was instantly transfixed on his smoldering gaze and couldn't comprehend what was happening. She tried to look away but he held her chin so she couldn't. "T..Tobi?"

"Shhh, just relax Olivee." As best as she tried to resist, her mind and body was completely at his mercy. Everything was cloudy and unclear, giving him the opportunity to put his plan into action.

Without breaking eye contact, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before nibbling on them. She softly sighed with content and her legs actually gave out from the tender contact. He easily caught her, holding the back of her head in place and carrying her over to his bed, which he gently placed her upon.

Tobi broke the kiss and began to undress her. He chuckled to himself seeing his Olivee trying to break the spell that he placed upon her, but it didn't matter. She would give in to him soon enough. Once both were deprived of all clothing, the seduction commenced.

* * *

Tobi straddled her and suckled the crook of her neck with a purr, "Olivee smell so good." She responded with a soft moan and tilted her head to give him more access. He slid his hands all over her body as he nibbled upon her neck, driving her into a frenzy of passion she wouldn't be able to escape from.

Her mind was lost in lust and desire and he knew it all too well. He delicately took a nipple between his teeth to suck and tease her all the more.

She bit back a groan and whimpered, "Wh..wha….t's…wrong…with you?" He crawled back up and locked eyes with her once again. "Nothing's wrong Olivee. Tobi just don't want to be lonely."

He gently penetrated her, knowing she was completely ready for him to do so. She barely whispered, "What...ah…do you…mean?" Tobi smiled sweetly, thrusting softly in and out of her, not breaking eye contact to keep her bound to his will. "Olivee going to belong to Tobi now."

He thrusted harder and faster, sending her in pure bliss before suckling on that neck once more. He whispers with a hint of sorrow with his alluring voice, "This might hurt Olivee, but Tobi will try to be gentle."

He deftly sank his teeth into her neck and firmly covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her cry of pain. Tobi drank her blood deeply and pounded faster with pleasurable sensations coursing through his veins.

She only resisted initially but soon her body began to tremble in satisfaction and embraced him. Tobi thought she tasted delicious and wanted to keep drinking, but sadly he couldn't. He stopped his assault on her now bruised neck, licking and suckling the wound tenderly to help ease the pain.

He bit the palm of his hand and withdrew a small amount of blood, and then kissed her on the lips to let his blood ooze down in the back of her throat. She whimpered so cutely from the metallic taste in her mouth and had no choice but to swallow.

He pulled back with a smile of victory and murmured seductively, "Who am I Olivee?" She weakly gazed up at him, with him still thrusting into her, "M…Master Tobi." He leaned down to mold his lips upon hers again before cooing, "That's Tobi's girl. Now, what does she want from her master?"

She pouted and pulled him closer, "Finish me Master Tobi…..please~" "With pleasure." He pounded into her hard and fast, thus causing them both to moan loudly and cling to each other tightly.

"Co…Coming!" Tobi kissed her fiercely, gliding his tongue in to tangle with hers as he tensed and released himself. Her cry of pleasure was muffled by his mouth of course when she came sequentially to her master.

It took a few moments for either one to regain their breaths and recuperate. Tobi stroked his Olivee's face and purred, "Olivee all mine now," before snuggling up against her for a long needed rest.

* * *

*Sasori just entered his room when he saw his lover tinkering with his clay. "Brat?" The blonde looked up at him, "What is it Danna un?" Sasori was mentally freaking out, "How long have you been here?"

Deidara was confused as to why his Danna was acting so worried, "About thirty minutes I guess un. Is something wrong un?" He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and demanded, "Where's Olivia?"

Now Deidara was worried himself, "When we came in, she went straight to her room un." "She didn't actually go in did she?" "I would assume so why un? What's going on un?" "Damn it!"

Sasori quickly pulled out everything he needed to transfer the footage from his video cameras to the television. Deidara stayed clear out of his lover's way, still in the dark to what was making his Danna freak out like this.

Once everything was hooked up, he turned the T.V. on, searching for Olivia's and Tobi's room with his remote. When he found it and saw them curled up in the bed he muttered, "Damn." "Danna will you please tell me what's going on un?"

Sasori just motioned for his lover to be quiet as he rewound the events of what previously happened in the room to observe it. He watched intently as did Deidara until it was over. He sighed heavily, "This is worst than I thought."

"What the hell was that about Danna un? Tobi actually bit Olivia like a vampire un!" Sasori took his hand and led him into the kitchen with the others and announced, "The circumstances have just worsened."

* * *

"**What do you mean?" **"Eh…If Deidara's here then where's Olivia?" Sasori shook his head, "We lost her to Tobi." "WHAT!" "HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET INTO THE ROOM?"

Sasori silenced them with a growl, "She simply unlocked the door from the outside with her key and went in like she normally would do." Itachi asked, "Were our assumptions accurate?"

"It's actually worse. Tobi has the power to manipulate his victim with direct eye contact and seduction. He can also turn them into a vampire like himself; drinking their blood and giving them some of his own. I just rigged up the footage from my video cameras to be transferred to my room to keep tabs on him."

"Tobi's a vampire un?" Sasori rubbed his hand, "I'll explain the details to you later." "How the fuck do you know he did that to her then?" "Hidan, I just replayed the footage and watched it happen!"

Kakuzu slammed his fist down on the table, "Damn it! I can't believe we didn't notice her getting back." Hidan rubbed his partner's back, "Don't fret about it Kakuzu, all we have to fucking do is fix them and everything will be ok, you'll see."

Zetsu sighed, "How are we going to do that?" Kisame scowled, "It's just a jutsu guys! All we have to do is research and gain some intelligence about this. We CAN cure them!" Zetsu nodded, "Kisame has a point, we just have to try." Sasori frowned, "What if that doesn't work?"

Zetsu scowled, **"Then we'll ask Madara. He's practically seen and heard of almost every jutsu there is." **"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" Zetsu snorted, "You can't die Hidan." Kakuzu covered Hidan's mouth before he could retort back.

Itachi was grim on the subject, "Let's keep that as a last resort shall we." Everyone else seemed to agree but boy were they all in a HUGE predicament.

How are they going to fix Tobi, who currently is clarified as exceedingly dangerous than they believed possible?

* * *

**LOA*holds wads of tissues to her nose* with Tobi squeezing her in a bear hug.**

**Tobi: Tobi loves how scary he is so far! LOA why you keep getting nosebleed?**

**LOA: That lemon scene was freaking HOT and couldn't control myself!**

**Tobi: Tobi loved that scene best and how he got his Olivee! Hope the readers will like next chapter.**

**LOA: Yep, now who will fall prey next? And what will the others do? Such fun, such fun!**


	2. Guilt

Deidara listened closely on his bed while Sasori told him all the details they knew so far. "So Tobi actually used a jutsu on himself that actually turned him into a vampire un?" "That seems to be the case."

Deidara scratched his head, "That's simply unheard of and ludicrous un." Sasori shrugged, "I couldn't agree with you more but it happened none the less." He glanced at the clock and sighed, "Time for me to go with Zetsu to search for a cure."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back Danna un." Before Sasori turned to leave he pointed a menacing finger at his lover, "Remember what I told you Dei. Under no circumstances are you to near that room!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, you told me at least five times Danna un! I'll be fine un." Sasori scowled before leaving and Deidara simply went into the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

*Tobi was calmly and patiently sitting in a chair with his legs cross, plotting his next move to gain another follower. "Master?" She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled it, "What is it Olivee?"

"Is everything ok?" He patted her arm and kissed it, "Tobi just thinking." "Oh alright, but can I ask master something?" He tilted his head to show he was listening, "I'm hungry." He smirked and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"All in due time Olivee, but we need to practice some more alright." She pouted with a blush, "Again?" "Olivee needs to perfect her seduction skills to trap her prey remember? She wants to make master happy doesn't she?"

She nodded and hugged him, "I'll make Master Tobi proud and try real hard." "Tobi knows she will." A wicked gleam glistened in his eyes as he proceeded to train his loyal disciple.

* * *

*They all sat in silence in the living room, still contemplating about what to do. "I'm curious about something un." "What?" "Will they starve or simply feed off each other un?"

Hidan shrugged, "I have no fucking clue." "Should we take them some food then?" Kakuzu glared at Kisame, "Absolutely not! You know what happened to Olivia." "Yeah, but we don't have to go all the way inside, just open the door enough to slide a tray of food in un."

Itachi sighed, "True, but we shouldn't take any chances at all." Everyone seemed to go along with it aside from Deidara. What if this jutsu lasted for a long period of time? They could starve to death and he didn't want that.

About an hour went by when Deidara went to the room and tapped on the door. He didn't hear a response and knocked again. "Who is it?" "It's me, are you guys ok in there un?"

He heard her sigh on the other side, "No we're hungry. Is anyone going to bring us some food?" "Well, I doubt it considering the circumstances un." "I guess you have a point but, can we at least have a sandwich?"

Deidara felt bad for them and muttered, "I'll try to get you some un." He left towards the kitchen and fixed some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he knew they both liked them. Deidara was lucky that the others went outside and hastily went to the room after getting the key.

He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open, just enough to slide the food inside to be safe when he heard Olivee crying. He cautiously pushed the door in further and warily took a step inside with the food.

"Don't cry Olivee. Sempai not going to let us starve." Deidara felt bad that she was crying and thought he'd abandoned them and spoke up. "I'm here un." Tobi looked up and smiled, "Look Olivee, sempai got food like Tobi said he would."

She looked up and gave him a beaming grin, "You came back Dei!" Deidara timidly smiles back and puts the tray down on the dresser, "Yeah well, here's your food but I'll see you later un." He still was going to be cautious of course, but when he turned around Tobi was right in front of him.

He jumped and hastily averted eye contact, "How'd you get there so fast Tobi?" He purred, "Oh, Tobi has his ways." "I believe it, but I have to go un." He tried to walk around him but Tobi just wrapped his arms around his waist and held him firmly to his chest, cooing into his ear with a seductive tone, "Oh but sempai, Tobi can't do that when his prey willingly comes to him."

Deidara bit his lip and mentally cursed himself that he fell for this trap. He tried desperately to push him away but Tobi was WAY stronger than before. Tobi just twisted his arms behind his back and pushed him face down on the bed grinning from ear to ear.

"Olivee, be a dear and get the door please." "Yes Master Tobi." She quietly shut and locked the door, then sat back on the bed to watch her master's demonstration. "LET GO UN!" "If you insist sempai."

* * *

He released his arms but what Deidara didn't expect was being flipped onto his back, still being pinned down. He quickly shut his eyes and Tobi chuckled, "Sempai doesn't want to look at Tobi? That's such a shame."

Tobi began molding his lips upon the blonde's and tracing the quivering lips with his tongue to get him to open up. Deidara kept his lips tightly shut and tried not to return those tender kisses.

Tobi loved this stubbornness and shifted his hands to where one was holding both wrists above his head whilst the other skimmed down to undo his pants. He jerked his pants and boxers down to release his member before gently stroking it.

Deidara accidently let out a low moan, which Tobi took the opportunity to dive his tongue in to entangle with the other organ. The blonde kept trying to resist and didn't notice Tobi signaling for Olivia to come over.

His eyes shot open when Tobi's hand was replaced by her mouth suckling on his length and fell prey to yet another trap. As soon as he opened his eyes, Tobi instantly was there to look into them. Deidara feebly tried to look away but he was powerless to do anything once under his hypnotic gaze.

She stopped once her master gently nudged her away and Tobi released his wrists and ordered softly, "Take your clothes off sempai." The blonde slowly did as was told. "Stretch out on the bed."

When he did Tobi could only chuckle at how innocent his sempai looked right now, face all flushed from lust and embarrassment.

Tobi took his clothes off as did Olivia to have some fun. He whispered to her what to do and she happily began tweaking and suckling on his nipples as Tobi took his length into his own mouth. "Ah…n..no…un."

He lubed up his fingers and one by one he gently probed Deidara to prepare him. The blonde groaned and bucked his hips up multiple times before coming with a loud moan. Tobi lapped up all that precious fluid and licked his lips with satisfaction.

He positioned himself between his legs and gently pushed his erect length inside, earning a small cry from the blonde. He thrust in and out slow yet hard, with each contact Deidara moaned loudly.

Noting he was hard again, she penetrated herself and began to ride him, rocking back and forth against his chest, while engaging in an epic tongue battle. Deidara's mind and body was overwhelming in pleasure and gave in completely to the two seductive vampires.

"Time to stop Olivee." She whined a little before crawling off of him and watched her master conquer the blonde even further. He murmured against his neck, "Tobi knew his sempai wanted to join us."

He sank his fangs into the tender flesh, making Deidara groan from the pain as Tobi continued pounding into him, then giving him some of his own blood in return. Stopping all movements, Tobi waited a few moments before Deidara whimpered, "Don't stop master un."

He chuckled triumphantly and purred, "Then turn around and finish Olivee." Deidara happily got hold of her and began thrusting hard and fast before getting his reward from his new master. They were all moaning exceedingly loud that someone would've heard them, but the deed was done.

Deidara and Olivia both came at the same time followed by their master with a groan. Before collapsing, Tobi centered himself in the middle with either two on each side of him; both snuggling up to their master in content before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

*Kisame and Kakuzu just came in to check the T.V. to see how they were fairing and groaned when they saw Deidara. "Oh damn, Sasori is going to be pissed." "Why did that idiot go in there?"

"We'll find out when Sasori returns so he can replay the tape." Kisame frowned, "Two down." Kakuzu snorted, "What and only six more to go? I don't think so!"

**Tobi: Tobi LOVES this story! He going to turn everyone else!**

**LOA: No you're not, if you did that then who would break the jutsu on you. **

**Tobi: …..Fine. hehehehe, Sasori SO going to be pissed when he gets back.**

**LOA: Uh-oh… yes he is. I hope he doesn't come after me since I wrote this. Keep eye out for next chapter you vampire, smut loving readers ^-^**


	3. Idiocy

Both Kisame and Kakuzu headed towards the kitchen with sullen expressions to tell the others the news. They were all huddled around the table when Kisame muttered, "We lost Deidara."

For some odd reason Hidan burst out laughing, "Hidan this isn't some kind of joke, we're dealing with a serious matter here." The jashinist choked back another laugh, "I know that but the thought of the blonde being scared of Tobi is priceless."

Kakuzu sighed, "What gives you the impression that Deidara was frightened?" Hidan shrugged, "Easy, Tobi can be fucking terrifying when he wants to be. Trust me." Itachi frowned, "Sasori is NOT going to be pleased when he returns."

Kisame snorted, "He'll probably blame us when he gets back" "Oh joy." "I wonder how they got him?" "We'll find out when Sasori gets back."

It was two hours before Zetsu and Sasori got back, both looking defeated. "What's wrong with you two?" "We didn't find a single piece of information about this jutsu." **"It shouldn't be that fucking difficult." **Sasori nodded, "I agree, this jutsu can't be that complicated to fix."

Itachi beckoned the puppet master over, "I need to have a word with you if I may." "What is it?" "We lost someone else to Tobi."

Sasori stiffened and muttered, "Who was it?" There was a moment of silence when Itachi murmured, "Deidara." His eye twitched and clenched his fists muttering angrily, "How?" "We don't know exactly."

Kisame took over, "We were outside when it happened." They could already tell the red head was boiling over but did nothing as of yet except glare at everyone. Zetsu took a step back and sighed, "He's going to blow his top." It took only a minute more before that happened.

"YOU DAMN, SLAPDASH IDIOTS! WHY'D YOU LEAVE HIM FUCKING ALONE WITH THOSE TWO IN THAT CONDITION?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "How were we supposed to know he'd actually go in there."

"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME KAKUZU! YOU LOT KNOW VERY GOOD AND WELL HOW CLOSE THOSE THREE ARE!" "Shut the fuck up Sasori and stop fucking yelling. It isn't going to do any fucking good!"

"Don't tell me to stop yelling you impious buffoon!" Kakuzu had to quickly hog tie Hidan with his threads and gag him before he lunged at Sasori to kill him; for obvious reasons. Sasori was about to raise his voice again when, "ENOUGH!"

They all stared at Itachi as he spoke, "Quarreling amongst ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere. Yes, I admit we are at slight fault for not keeping a watch on Deidara, knowing he'd would try and help them since they're close. However, Deidara was foolish enough to go inside considering the fact they were locked up for a reason, so let's just replay the tape already!"

After a few moments Sasori stomped off to his bedroom with everyone else following suit. He rewound the footage and stopped when he saw his lover at their door. They all watched in silence as Deidara obviously felt pity towards his friends and go sneak them some food, only to find out it was a trap.

"That explains it." "He's so naïve sometimes." Kisame rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Sasori. There was nothing suspicious when they were talking, anyone of us could have fallen for it."

Sasori scoffed, "Yeah right." "He's fucking right, not to mention they were on the other side of the fucking room. It's not like they bounced on blondie as soon as he got through the door."

"**Now we know firsthand he has great speed." **There were a few nods as they continued to watch the scene play out and safe to say, it was getting hot in there. Zetsu breathing hitched, "Damn Tobi."

* * *

*Hidan bit his lip and eyed the three that were having hot sex hungrily. He already had a hard on from watching them so far and wondered how much pleasure they would give him. Without anyone noticing, he slipped out the room and swiftly bolted down to the bedroom with a silly grin.

He found the door unlocked (even thought the footage shown it was locked back) and hopped in. _Must have fucking unlocked it afterwards._ He locked the door behind him so none of the others could disturb him of his soon to be fun.

He took a few steps and was quickly greeted, "Why hello Hidan~" The jashinist turned towards Tobi's melodious voice and murmured, "Fuck."

Tobi was sitting on the edge of the bed; all clad in black wearing his mask once again with his legs slightly spread open. Olivia was smiling innocently at him with her arms draped around his shoulders from behind whereas Deidara was kneeling on the floor with his head resting on Tobi's thigh, giving Hidan a playful smirk whilst Tobi stroked his sempai's hair.

Surprisingly, Tobi reeked of power and supremacy to Hidan, who found it very sexy along with the way the other two were on him. "Is there something you need Hidan?" Deidara winked at him, "Or desire un?"

Many things were running through the priest's head right now but he could only manage to say one thing, "Take me."

* * *

*They just finished watching the video when they decided just to leave it alone for now. **"It's a good thing we put up a sealing barrier so they couldn't get out." **"Yes, they would've already escaped twice if we didn't do that."

Kisame muttered, "Yeah, but it doesn't stop us from going in." "True, we might need to put one up." "It won't exactly do any good; if any of us is tempted to go in all we would have to do is release the barrier."

Kakuzu grunted, "True but at any rate, let's keep trying to gather info on this ridiculous jutsu. I'll head out next, ready to go Hidan?" He glanced next to himself and his lover wasn't there. The others searched the room, "Where'd he go."

Kakuzu had a hunch and growled, "I'm going to kill him!" He burst out the room and started beating down the forbidden bedroom door. "HIDAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" No response and he about kicked down the door until Kisame stopped him.

"Come on." Kisame had to drag him back to the bedroom, pointing to the T.V. screen. "That idiot!" Sasori shook his head, "I wonder what his excuse was?" Itachi smirked, "He wanted some action apparently."

"Great, just great! Now we have to fix him too!" Zetsu replied sarcastically, **"This just keeps getting better and better."**

* * *

*****Hidan was anxious to see what they would do to him and watched Tobi whisper something to Olivia. His lover giggled and got up; approaching him in a sexual way he's never seen her do before.

She was taking small delicate steps, swaying her hips cutely with a devilish smile. It was extremely hot and she made it even worse when she stood in front of him, gently caressing her hands over his chest and tenderly pinching a nipple.

He groaned under his breath then she beckoned him to lean down, only for her to barely give him a peck and faint nibble on the lips and nothing more. He growled when she stopped all contact and casually walks away like nothing happened.

He cursed under his breath, already fighting the urge to tackle her. _Why'd she fucking do that?_ She plops onto Tobi's bed and tilts her head in a cute manner, patting the place next to her, "Come here baby." _Fuck, I love it when she calls me that! _

He hastily rushes over and tries to straddle her, already wanting to fuck her brains out, but she firmly, yet gently pushes him away to sit down. She stood up and cupped his cheeks, giving him another small kiss, pulling back when he tried to kiss her more.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this. _She's barely doing anything and I'm about to cum in my fucking pants. _She glided her hands down and undid his pants, with Hidan gladly stripping them off for her and proudly showing off his muscular body.

She knelt between his legs and teasingly strokes his shaft, flicking the tip of her tongue along the slit. He groaned, "Fuuuuck." Deidara tried to go over and join them but Tobi pulled him back and made him whimper. Tobi smirked, "Patience sempai."

The blonde pouted and reached a hand down his slacks, fondling himself as he watched the foreplay. Tobi noticed this and chuckled, but didn't say anything to watch his Olivee perform.

Hidan kept trying to push her down on his length but she wasn't having any of that. She nipped it rather harshly before taking it in, sucking so damn gently Hidan was about to go crazy. "Suck it harder."

She smirked but didn't heed his request. She merely caresses his balls with her free hand while barely sucking at all now. Hidan fell on his back with his mouth hanging open, loving yet hating this torture his lover was putting him through. He bucked his hips up many times and gripped the sheets moaning as he came within a minute after.

She greedily drank his seed and then crawled on top of her flustered lover, kissing him firmly and letting him taste his seed as well. Hidan happily went along and glided his tongue inside the moist cavern and she finally let him.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. She pulled back with a cute pout, "I want more baby." _That is too fucking cute when she says it like that. Fuck, I'm getting hard again. _ "Oh I'll give you more!"

At that statement, Tobi let Deidara go join them as he stayed out of it to watch with glee. She slid off of him and slowly takes off her clothes as does Deidara. When Hidan saw Deidara was going to be joining them now he grunted in delight.

They took his legs to spread them wider, then shifted themselves in between them. Hidan gasped when he felt two hot tongues on his length, licking and suckling to pleasure him. He gazed down at them with lust filled eyes and moaned loudly from their next move.

The tongues traveled from the base to the tip before they locked lips and tongued each other, still fondling the jashinist's shaft and balls. He couldn't take it anymore and grumbled, "Fuck me already."

* * *

They stopped long enough to give him playful grins and whispered to each other. She went and sat at one end of the bed with her legs spread; guiding Hidan's head between them as Deidara gripped that tight ass of the priest's and used his palm tongue to prepare that eager puckered hole.

Hidan growled with pleasure as he lapped and sucked on his lover's womanhood while his ass was being teased and stretched by that skilled palm tongue. He groaned when he felt the blonde's nails scrape down his back and traveled his attacks upwards to those perky nipples he loved.

She softly panted and gripped his hair in pleasure until Deidara pouted at her, obviously wanting some action. She smiled at him and pushed Hidan away, which made him groan with frustration. She laid down on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist to give him the hint.

He grinned widely and quickly penetrated her, but couldn't do much more than that as Deidara shoved himself inside the jashinist. "Oooooh, fuck yeah." This feeling was beyond blissful as all three rocked their bodies back and forth in perfect sync with each other.

The pace quickened and he moaned out loud when Deidara found his prostate, hitting it rather forcefully. "Oh fuck….jashin…..more." He kissed her again and practically begged, "Do the eye thing to me." _It'd be fucking kinky as hell!_

She just giggled and made him frustrated, "Come on! Do the fucking eye thing to me pleeeeeease!" Olivia didn't hesitate and cupped his face to pull him closer down to her own. He more than willingly gazed into her eyes, already getting drawn into them.

Their actions didn't stop as she put him a dream like trance that made him even harder, if that was possible. Without breaking eye contact she purred, "You ready for the pain baby." He weakly nodded his head yes with his mouth slightly ajar and some drool leaking from it.

Olivia motioned for Deidara to lean downwards as she licked the drool from her lover's chin. Deidara and Olivia both sank their fangs into that tasty neck, one on each side, and slowly drank their eager prey's blood. "That..ah…feels so…..fucking….ah….good!"

They drank deeply, savoring the priest's delectable taste since they finally got to feed. Their climaxes were coming in to a close and Tobi knew it. He cleared his throat, "Stop dawdling my pets. Let him drink before he comes."

They both very reluctantly stop, softly apologizing to their master as they cleaned up Hidan's wounds. Hidan was indeed about to pass out from the loss of blood and exhilaration coursing through his veins; barely keeping himself propped up on his forearms.

Deidara bit his wrist and held it out to Olivia, who gently sucked out some blood and then kissed her lover, letting him swallow the red liquid. Hidan groaned a little with a smirk at the taste of blood and gripped the sheets before pounding more fiercely, along with Deidara, until he came with a vocal groan.

Deidara felt the walls tighten down amongst his cock and that clenched it for him. He dug his nails into Hidan's hips with a moan and collapsed on top of him. Olivia managed to wedge herself out before Hidan and Deidara fully passed out on top of her.

* * *

Tobi smiled and murmured softly, "Tobi never thought he'd get a follower that was so willing." His gaze wandered from the two collapsed males to his Olivee and saw that her head was hung and she wore a sad frown. "What's the matter Olivee?"

She met his concerned stare and muttered, "I didn't get to finish master." "Aww, come to master. He'll make it all better." That frown turned upside down and she happily went to him. Tobi removed his pants and she gasped, "Master's already hard?"

He chuckled, "From watching that delightful performance my little pets shown me, of course Master Tobi is hard. Now, what position does my Olivee want?" She blushed and straddled him with a soft smile.

Tobi smirked, "Well, my pet wants to be in control?" "I just want to be on top master. Is that ok?" He gave her a nod and she gently penetrated herself onto her master's erect length, with him gripping under her cheeks.

He set her off at a fast pace, bucking his hips up hard and making her bounce up and down with each thrust. "M..Ma…Master…not…so hard!" Tobi just licked his lips and kept right on pounding into his precious pet, making her squeal and moan out his name. He knew she loved it.

It wasn't long at all before she clung to his shoulders and bit his neck when she came. Tobi frowned that it was over already and flipped her onto her back with him on top now. "Olivee's a naughty little pet."

Once she rode out her orgasm she whispered, "Huh?" He tsked, "Olivee bit her master and without permission no less." Her eyes grew wide and stared at his neck to see a puncture mark and blood oozing from it. She whimpered, "I'm so sorry Master Tobi. I didn't realize I did that."

He shook his head with an evil grin, "Apologizes isn't going to change what she did. Olivee going to be punished." She pouted, "What is master going to do?" He nuzzled her neck, "She'll see."

* * *

*Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame did nothing but stare at the screen with their mouths almost hanging open from witnessing Hidan's ordeal. Poor Kisame took Itachi to their room once it was over to fix a certain problem; that they all had.

Kakuzu left without a word and into his bedroom, as Sasori rubbed his clothed erection though his pants, totally forgetting that Zetsu was sitting in the corner of the room. "You do realize that I'm here Sasori don't you?"

Sasori's face went red and glanced over at Zetsu, who was smirking evilly at him. "What's with that grin?" **"Don't worry yourself; I'm way ahead of you." **Sasori glanced down and sure enough, Zetsu was jerking off out in the open like it wasn't a big deal someone else was in the same room.

That made the puppet master rush off to the bathroom and made Zetsu chuckle. "It's a shame he didn't stick around." **"Pfft, let's pay him a visit then shall we? It's not like locked doors can keep us out." **"Hmmm, that's so true. I've been dying to know what he feels like anyway."

* * *

**To be continued:**

***LOA & Tobi are sitting on the couch trying to cover up their nosebleeds.**

**LOA: That was so fucking hot it's not even funny.**

**Tobi: Tobi starting to scare himself in this story now. Hey LOA?**

**LOA: Yeah.**

**Tobi: Tobi sore**

**LOA: Why's that?**

**Tobi *blushes*: Tobi was taken to the bedroom by Max and he did lots of naughty things to Tobi.**

**LOA *blushes also*: Don't feel bad, I was just thrown against the wall and frenched heavily by 'kick ass kick ass'**

**Tobi *grins*: Isn't that a girl? That's new.**

**LOA: I know right! I was NOT expecting to get frenched by a fan girl that's crazy about this story! But it's all good, it actually wasn't that bad….not that I ever kissed a girl before hehehe. She apparently loves you though.**

**Tobi: Awww, that sweet. LOA a bad girl but Tobi can't jest. He loved what Maxie did to him, even though he made Tobi wear a see-thru thong and he went vibrator crazy.**

**LOA *widens eyes*: Wow. I never knew Max was such a naughty boy lol. Aside from Tobi and I's events; I hope everyone likes AND REVIEWS this chapter. More smut to come XD**


	4. Break&Lesson

Sasori was sitting on the floor pumping his aching length after locking himself in the bathroom; having to leave his own bedroom due to Zetsu's little…..comment. He just about found his release when a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and forcing him to let go of his member.

"I won't allow you to cum just yet Sasori. At least not without me." The red head was shocked that he didn't sense his presence and became tense from this unexpected action and growled, "Release me Zetsu." Said man chuckled darkly and murmured, **"With pleasure." **

Sasori cursed himself for his words coming out the wrong way and groaned loudly as Zetsu firmly stroked his length, nibbling on his neck tenderly.

Sasori didn't resist quite like he wanted to but he was on the brink as it was, bucking his hips with a low controlled moan when he came onto the bipolar man's hand.

Zetsu smirked and purred seductively, "Did that feel nice?" Sasori scowled and remained silent, still remaining rigid and not daring to move for some reason; Zetsu isn't that intimidating is he?

When the puppet master had yet to make a response, Zetsu swiftly flipped him on his back and straddled him, pinning his body down with his sheer weight alone.

"I'm warning you Zetsu, get off." A finger was pressed to his lips along with a slick smile, **"All in due time **_**sempai.**_**" **Before Sasori could snap back a pair of warm lips was upon his, already gaining dominance over the small red head.

* * *

He grinded himself against the other's hardening erection, sending small jolts of pleasure up his spine and now Sasori gave a full attempt to escape. He used his chakra threads and managed to toss Zetsu off him but just as he stood up he was thrown back onto the floor again.

"What the matter? Don't you want me to pleasure you?" Sasori glared and mumbled, "I'm NOT being the uke." Zetsu laughed out loud, **"That's what this is about? You just don't want to fucked up the ass?" **He nodded. "You've done it with your lover though I take it?" "Yes, but only with him. I'm not making an exception for you."

A wicked grin spread on Zetsu's face and made Sasori cringe, **"If this is such a big deal, I'll gladly be your first exception." **"You won't regret it." Sasori scrunched up his nose and turned his head, "Bastard."

"**I'll take that as your consent." **He quickly removed the red head's clothes and his own, savoring the sight below him before latching onto his ear, sucking lightly and letting his teeth just barely graze the sensitive lobe.

Sasori moaned softly, craning his neck to expose more of his skin. He glanced up at him and muttered, "Just don't skip the preparations." Zetsu gave a slow nod, even though his inner self was screaming to fuck him raw.

Essentially, the bipolar man saw the small red head as his prey but considering the fact Sasori had only one demand, one simple request; he'd do it since this is their first time having sex together. Letting his lips tentatively knead his ear once more, Zetsu did his best to meet the artisan's demands.

Sasori let a gasp escape his lips, making Zetsu smirk, trailing his mouth down that supple neck to suck viciously on the exposed skin. When he broke for air, he found a purple mark blooming beautifully on his neck. Zetsu breathed heavily into his ear, "Like that….._Danna_?"

The smaller man growled, "Don't call me that damn it!" Zetsu ignored his little fit and let his hips grind against the others, their erections meeting. Sasori groaned, tossing his head to the side as the larger man plunged his mouth back down onto that neck, thrusting forward with his hips.

Zetsu couldn't believe Sasori was making so much noise at the moment. His moans escalated in volume, bucking his own hips to meet his. He bit down to leave another love bite on the red head's neck, thus making the artisan whimper.

* * *

He pulled back slightly, running his hands through the soft, messy red hair and murmured, "I've always been fond of this beautiful red hair of yours," before crashing his lips onto Sasori's in a fiery kiss.

Sasori actually let his arms wrap around Zetsu's shoulders, fingers entwining with his mint green locks. He chuckled before letting his hand drift off to tweak one of his nipples to watch him squirm.

Devilishly biting down on the artisan's tongue, he let his right hand slide down the smooth stomach to grab an obvious hard erection. Sasori gasped, eyes shooting open and groaned, "Zetsu!" Said man held back a chuckle to focus on sucking his tongue whilst stroking the twitching member.

After having his fill of that delicious cavern, he trailed kisses down his stomach, stopping only to dip his tongue into the navel, taking into account the shiver that ran through Sasori's spine and how his hands tightened in his hair.

Smirking still, he repeated the action, receiving a moan this time. He then decided to lower his mouth further, nipping at the tip of the weeping erection.

Delicately, he let his tongue slip out and run over the tip of length, toying with the slit. Sasori gulped thickly, grasping his hair harder for support. He teased him some more with this action but didn't go any further. "Stop teasing me and take me already!"

Zetsu laughed, **"I forgot how much you hate to be kept waiting."** After receiving a lustful glare he kissed him fiercely as he plunged two fingers into that tight entrance. Sasori groaned at the intrusion, but otherwise gave no other sign of discomfort.

Now Zetsu wondered exactly how used to this sort of thing he was; did he let Deidara top that much? Scissoring his fingers, he searched for his prostate, and when he found it, the artisan went rigid; head arched back and a beautiful moan escaping his lips.

Zetsu grinned, letting his mouth trail down his neck once again. He added a third finger; Sasori shifting uncomfortably for only a moment or two before settling back, pain evidently subsided.

Deciding he didn't need any more prep, he pulled his fingers out and shoved his aching length deep inside the red head without warning; earning a strangled cry from his present uke. His body trembled and panted, taking in deep breaths, "Move."

Zetsu gladly obliged as he pulled almost all the way back out and without hesitation, pounded back in. Zetsu groaned happily, biting into Sasori's neck and made him cry out, his voice laced with pain. "Damn you!" He stopped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting.

"I apologize. Did I not prepare you well enough?" he whispered. Sasori merely just murmured, "Move." Taking that as forgiveness he pulled out once more and rammed back in, with more force used this time than last. Sasori moaned, arching his back off the tiled floor.

The bipolar man repeated his action, more and more force going into it each time as Sasori's moans grew louder and finally began to plead for more. "More. . .ah, Zets, more!" he cried.

* * *

This was music to his ears, he never knew Sasori was this loud. He gladly gave him what he asked for. He flipped the red head over so that he was lying on his stomach and with all his strength he shoved up into him.

He cried out as Zetsu placed one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder as he continued at a brutal pace. Sasori whimpered and moaned, pleas for more turning into cries of approval, "Damn…..Zetsu….yes….oh fuck…..harder….."

Zetsu pounded into him relentlessly, encircling Sasori's hardened member with his hand, stroking and pumping harshly to make him cum before he did. The artisan moaned loudly, bucking back into his hand.

Zetsu growled, his hand on Sasori's shoulder tightening. **"Fuck, I'm…." **"Zetsu…..Zet….Zets….suuuuuu!" He couldn't form full sentences as Zetsu simply pumped harder, doing his best to throw him over the edge and succeeded.

With one final cry of ecstasy, Sasori spilled his fluids all over Zetsu's hand and the floor before slumping down, his hips in the air as Zetsu continued to pound into his tight core. A minute later Zetsu too tumbles over the edge, groaning lowly and burying himself completely inside Sasori as he came.

Sasori seemed utterly spent as did Zetsu. Once his strength came back, Zetsu stood up and assisted Sasori but no words were said when they both heard the creaking of a door. Sasori's face turned as red as his hair from embarrassment from Kakuzu's, Kisame's, and Itachi's smug expressions.

Zetsu however found it amusing, "Did you peeping toms enjoy yourselves?" Kisame smirked, "Of course why wouldn't we?" Itachi shook his head and tsked, "Sasori, I never imagined you'd be a vocal uke. What will Deidara think?"

Kakuzu chuckled, "He might take over as seme from now on once he finds out. Even so, I'm surprised at you from taking it by Zetsu no less." Sasori just glared at them and remained silent. Zetsu found it exceedingly cute to say the least.

"**Isn't anyone going to say anything about my actions?" **Kisame shook his head, "Nah, this isn't much of a surprise from you. We always knew you were a closet pervert." Zetsu smirked and just shrugged, "True."

* * *

Tobi's Lair (lol)

"Be still Olivee." His subordinate whimpered but did as told while her master handcuffed her wrists and ankles to the bed. He went over to his nightstand and fished out a pill he had hidden for _certain_ playful events.

He had ordered Hidan and Deidara, once they awoke, to sit on the other bed to watch the ordeal. Tobi gently cupped her chin, "Open." She shook her head no, worried to what the pill's effects would be.

He narrowed his eyes and spoke in a soft yet deadly tone, "Does Olivee want her master to get angry and punish her more than he has to?" She frowned and slightly parted her lips, obviously not desiring _that_ in the least.

"Good girl." He slipped the pill past her lips and watched her swallow; checking to make sure. He stood and turned his attention to the other two until the drug would take its course. "Now, what did Olivee do that she shouldn't have done?"

Hidan shakily raised his hand. "Yes?" "She bit you?" He frowned and slowly approaches the jashinist until he was in arm's length. Tobi firmly slapped his cheek, but not hard enough to really injure him, "What did Tobi tell you earlier Hidan?"

Said man cringed a little from the obvious fury in Tobi's tone and muttered, "To call you master." "And?" "And I'd be punished if I did it more than three times." He received a pat on the head, "That's right and you're about to see what it would be if it's done _one_ more time. As for your answer however, you are correct. Now, what's the second reason?"

Deidara slightly waves his hand and murmurs, "She did it without permission master un." Now the blonde was patted on the head, "That's right sempai; Tobi's pets are not allowed to do such a thing without his consent."

Hidan frowned, "But she didn't fucking know master." Tobi smirked, "She knew to ask my permission to ride me, so that shows she knew and carelessly forgot. This matter is settled. Do you two understand what Tobi is saying?" They both muttered, "Yes master."

* * *

After thirty minutes passed, it was time for the main event; Tobi saunters back over to hear and see her suffering, asking innocently, "What's wrong Olivee?" She whimpered, "It hurts." He knew without a doubt that was true, sexual torture does indeed ache.

Nipples were nice and hard, she was trying to keep perfectly still to keep from feeling the sharp sensations coursing through her, and there was a gleam of sweat on her quivering body also.

This drug you could say was an aphrodisiac of sorts, but the effects wouldn't go away until she gained her release. Tobi needs to thank his Zetsu again for giving it to him.

He experimentally slides a finger gently down her stomach, causing her to involuntary gasp, and went lower. "No, please master." He ignored her plea and barely brushed his fingertips upon her clit to receive an arched back and mewl.

_From that reaction, Tobi wonders how she'll respond to full contact. Tobi hopes she'll be extremely loud henceforth._

Tobi continued his feather-like caresses over her body, drinking in the cute noises and weak protests she was giving him. He stopped his torture after a few minutes, a bit sad that she was shedding tears from the sexual tension as of now.

He whispers huskily into her ear, "Did Olivee learn her lesson?" She nodded with a whimper, "Yes master. I'll be good and won't do it again." He gently kissed her and purred, "That's Tobi's girl."

Deidara and Hidan kept solemn expressions as they watched, pitying her from that punishment and taking note NEVER to anger their master at all.

"Hidan. Sempai. Do you two want to have some fun together while master gets rid of Olivee's pain?" A broad grin spread on Hidan's face, "Fuck yeah master!" Deidara blushed and said nothing.

* * *

"Then have it." Poor Deidara didn't have time to think when Hidan swiftly grabbed the blonde and had him straddle his lap, kissing him fiercely and already pumping his length.

Tobi chuckled at Hidan's actions, even though it's not really a surprise. "Master?" "Yes Olivee?" "Please hurry, it hurts so badly." He gave her a soft kiss before going in between her legs, his hot breath making her hips buck up, but when he licked…oh when he licked.

Tobi was in sheer ecstasy just from hearing those extremely vocal noises alone. He licked more harshly, holding those wild bucking hips down and making her cum instantly.

He grinned in triumph but didn't stop his assault until she twitched violently into his mouth again, writhing in pure bliss. Deciding that was enough, he deftly penetrates her and moved his hips forward in slow, gentle thrusts.

She gripped the sheets and begged, "No master….harder…..please harder!" Tobi grinned, unknowing to her; he wanted to hear her beg to be fucked hard.

He happily pounded the shit out of her, with her actually lashing and crying out in delight. "Damn Olivee, she's such a vocal uke?" The strident sounds didn't stop filling the room, including Deidara's and Hidan's until they were all deprived of their energy.

"Master! Master Tobi!" Tobi had bit her neck, drinking her blood and forcing her to cum from the moment his fangs sank in. He growled as he drank before releasing his load inside and after quenching his thirst he stopped.

He pulled back, once he tended to the wound, to see she was fast asleep, slightly panting. "HIDAN UN!" Deidara came between their chests and Hidan groaned when he followed suit, "DEIDARA!"

Both bodies trembled in sexual delight, with Hidan rolling over on his side and nuzzling the blonde's hair, which gladly pulled him closer to gain the zealot's warmth.

Tobi smirked at all three of them as he cradled her murmuring softly, "Tobi has such good pets."

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Tobi: LOA? Why are you handcuffed to the bed?**

**LOA: Max had his way with me out of gratitude for writing such great stories, but there's a problem.**

**Tobi: What's that?**

**LOA: He LEFT me tied up!**

**Tobi (laughs): It'll be ok, Tobi will be a good boy and get you lose.**

**LOA: I hope so but on to more important matters. I'm SORRY for not updating sooner than you readers (and myself hehehe) wanted but I got a job now and it's taking up a lot of time. Not to mention I was at a slight writer's block too but here it is!**

**Tobi: That's right readers, give LOA some slack. *whispers* don't worry, Tobi will bring out the whip again to keep her in line.**

**LOA: I heard that! NO WHIP! **

**Tobi: But LOA? She's not in any position to get short with Tobi.**

**LOA: ….*pouts* I love you.**

**Tobi: LOA so cute but Tobi won't do it this time.**

* * *

***Tobi finds the key and almost unlocks it when it's snatched away from him***

**Kakuzu: I'll be taking that.**

**LOA: Hey! Let him remove these things, my arms hurt! **

**Kakuzu: No can do, I just received word from someone that I needed to rape you. And from what I'm seeing you're in the perfect situation for it.**

**LOA *sweatdrop*: Uh…..who….you're lying.**

**Kakuzu: I don't lie about these things and you know it.**

**LOA: Who wanted you to rape me?**

**Kakuzu: Cheshakyatto.**

**LOA: WHY?**

**Kakuzu *smirks and begins to strip*: It's your own fault. You didn't update soon enough.**

**LOA *whimpers*: Not fair.**

**Kakuzu *straddles LOA and rips her clothes off*: Well, I'm ready to rape you now so you won't need to talk to the readers anymore. If you be good I'll untie you once it's over.**

**LOA: ….I can only hope.**

**Tobi *slowly backs out the room covering his ears*: Tobi wants to help but he thinks that not such a good idea, but anyway…..Review for Tobi! He's been a really **_**GOOD boy **_**in this story!**


	5. Close Call

It's been a few hours since the little _event_ between Sasori and Zetsu, with everyone rotating to search for a known cure or intel on the jutsu.

The only thing is that the others just would NOT let it go. They found it the funniest thing considering how Sasori kept blushing every time he passed Zetsu or Zetsu would sneak up behind him and whispered something naughty to him.

Sasori was beyond pissed off from being teased so much and locked himself in his room. He fumbled angrily with his remote, trying to place the footage back to the present turn of events, muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have let that smug bastard take me. Now those fools won't let me live it down!"

He finally got to the current scene and tossed the remote to the side. _Let's see what these sluts are up to. _Tobi was sprawled out on the bed and appeared to be sleeping. Deidara and Olivia were playing cards but…..where's Hidan.

Sasori scanned the screen, thinking he might be in a blind spot when all of a sudden, a pair of amethyst colored eyes were staring directly into his own. He was taken aback in shock and had no time to look away from the piercing and alluring gaze.

Hidan slightly moved his face away from the camera with a small, seductive grin playing on his lips, and made a come-hither jester with his finger. Sasori was completely drawn into those fascinating orbs and slowly stood up and made his way out his room.

* * *

He shuffled down the hall, completely in a trance, and opened the door when he reached it, with his lover smiling lovingly at him from the other side. Deidara outstretched his arms, "I missed you Danna un."

Sasori took a few more steps and mumbled softly, "I missed you too brat." The blonde tenderly embraced him once he took the last step inside.

Deidara cupped his lover's face and gazed softly into those beautiful brown eyes, gaining more power over him. Sasori whispered, "Kiss me." Deidara softly laughed and tenderly molded his lips onto his lover's, making him go weak at the knees and having to cling to the blonde.

"Mmmm, Danna un." He licked his lower lip and smirked at how willing his Danna was. He locked lips as his tongue raved every inch of the red head's mouth, earning a low moan from him as well.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, still having to support the majority of the puppet master's weight, and purred seductively, "Danna, let me make love to you un." Sasori weakly nodded to the request and let his partner tilt his head to the side.

Deidara nibbled affectionately on his neck, taking in the soft gasps from his lover, before slightly scraping his fangs against his skin. Sasori shuddered from the contact and the blonde cooed, "You liked that un?" A weak nod was his response.

"Does my Danna want more un?" "Y…Yes." Deidara gladly did it again before sucking the crook of his neck harshly, leaving a nice dark hickie. He just took a step back to guide his flustered red head to the bed when….."SASORI!"

* * *

Deidara's head snapped up in surprise when Kisame grabbed the scruff of his shirt and separated the two artisans as Zetsu jerked the red head into the hall.

Tobi instantly woke up and struck Kisame with a searing blow to the stomach, but luckily Kakuzu arrived to prevent anymore injury and used his threads to throw him, along with Deidara who tried to make a grab for Sasori, to the other side of the room; giving them the chance to escape into the hall before the vampires could get the chance.

Kisame kneeled down on the floor, groaning as he rubbed his gut, "Damn, he packs a punch." Itachi came rushing in concerned, "What happened?" Zetsu grumbled, **"They almost got Sasori." **

"Is he ok?" Zetsu inspected him and saw he was still in a trance, "He hasn't been bitten." He gave the puppet master a small slap to the cheek and that snapped him out of it.

"What was that for?" Kakuzu spat, "You were under a trance you fool." Sasori blinked a few times and stared off in deep thought, "But….I see." Kisame stood up with Itachi holding his arm, "Don't you remember anything?"

"Well, I was doing my surveillance on them when I saw Hidan's eyes." Itachi frowned, "Oh my, they figured out where the camera is and used it to their advantage." Sasori scowled, "Damn it, now we have no choice but to not use them."

Kakuzu sighed, "That's going to make it more difficult on us." "Now what do we do?" Several minutes passed before Zetsu muttered, "I hate to do this." He started to walk away and Itachi asked, "Do what?"

Zetsu didn't answer and kept going until Sasori grabbed his wrist, "Why are you leaving?" **"This is over our heads." **"So?" "I'm going to get help." Kisame scowled, "From who? It can't be Pein since I just called him this morning."

Sasori released Zetsu, who left before the attention was turned back to him. "Why not?" Kisame sighed, "He won't come." "What's that leader of ours doing that's so damn important than to not assist this organization?"

Kisame smirked, "He's overseas on holiday with his woman." Kakuzu scowled, "Typical." **"I'm back." **They all turned around to see Zetsu in the doorway.

"That was fast." "You can't possibly have found help that quickly." Zetsu sighed, knowing they would be furious with him, but he stepped aside to reveal his allied help.

Kisame and Kakuzu both shouted in unison, "HELL NO!" Sasori and Itachi expressions went to total death glares from seeing the man Zetsu had fetched.

Madara smirked, "Don't tell me you lot are still sore at me?"

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Kakuzu *smirks*: I don't owe you anything ****Cheshakyatto. I was planning on taking LOA anyway.**

**LOA: Kakuzuuuuuu, you said you'd untie me if I was a good girl!**

**Kakuzu *roughly pinches her cheek*: That was before your buddy Max took and fucked my lover in spite for me taking you! **

**LOA: That WAS NOT my fault! If you don't release me right now I'll write a story where you and Hidan screw up and Olivia ends up with someone else!**

**Kakuzu: Yeah right LOA. She's not going for Tobi.**

**LOA: It's not Tobi I had in mind.**

**Kakuzu: Then who? Kisame?**

**LOA: Madara.**

**Kakuzu *pales*: You wouldn't?**

**LOA: I will.**

**Kakuzu *releases her*: You drive a hard bargain.**

**LOA *sighes with relief*: That's the only way I can get through to you. Now, once again (to my readers) I'm sorry this is short but my hours at work are CRAZY but at least I got something. Next chapter going to be sweet mwhahahaha!**


	6. Grim Cooperation

"Have you lost your fucking mind Zetsu?" Said man narrowed his eyes menacingly at Kisame but said nothing. Sasori was fuming just as bad, "I think he has since he resorted to this filth!" Kakuzu and Itachi merely nodded.

"Is that any way to refer to the man who came to assist?" Kisame snarled through gritted teeth, "For whatever bribe Zetsu offered you." Madara just grins, thus ticking Kisame off more, "Who said anything about an enticement. I came because Zetsu asked me and nothing more."

Kakuzu snorted, "Bullshit. You wouldn't have come if there wasn't something in it for you." Itachi murmured, "Free sex no doubt." Madara just laughed, "You flatter me."

Kisame and Sasori were about to blow their tops when Zetsu snapped, **"JUST FUCKING STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" **

Zetsu took a deep breath and stood in the middle of the room, "**I told you lot once before not to provoke any unnecessary fights with him and that goes for you too Madara!** Despite the issues you still have with each other I brought him to fix my Tobi! Or have you idiots forgotten about that?"

Silence was his response so he continued, "Now, Madara says he has an idea what kind of jutsu this is. Isn't that right?" Madara frowned, "Yes, but I might change my mind if I keep getting treated so poorly."

Zetsu pointed a threatening finger at him, **"Don't start that. We've discussed this before since you're living with me remember?" **Madara looked unfazed but didn't leave like he was planning on.

* * *

It took several minutes before the tension seemed to clear and Madara spoke, "Despite this joyful reunion between fellow comrades, who were turned into vampires?" Kakuzu sighed, "Hidan and Olivia." Sasori frowned, "Deidara."

"Hmm, interesting. I already got all the details thus far to regarding to Tobi, but in order to be absolutely sure this jutsu is what I think it is, I need to observe one of them." Zetsu glanced at him, "Why one? It doesn't have to be Tobi?"

Madara shook his head, "No, whatever the boy did to the others made them exactly like himself. The jutsu is transferred to them so to speak." Kisame scowled, "That's going to be difficult to get one of them. Tobi's much stronger than before and probably will know something's up."

Madara gave them all a sly smirk, "It's called the element of surprise. We're going to ransack the room and separate them away from Tobi." The others stared in complete shock, "You think this is going to be easy Madara?"

"Oh please, we're all S-ranked criminals." **"It's not just Tobi, the whole lot of them are dangerous. One look to the eye and you're in their power." **Madara cocked an eyebrow, "Really? You didn't inform me of that before. Oh well, the plan doesn't change much; just operate like you normally would to face Itachi and myself…..no eye contact. Now listen up!"

He took charge and spoke in a low tone, giving the details to the plan. "Sasori, you'll grab Hidan with your chakra threads since he'll put up a fight since he's the most violent one." "Why can't I handle Hidan?" "He's your weakness Kakuzu."

Kakuzu scowled from that truthful fact. "You or Itachi will get Deidara, it depends on how well the rest of you hold Tobi down. He stays in the room since he can't get out due to the barrier." **"What about Olivia?" **

"Zetsu can get her for all I care, she won't be hard to capture. Consider this a mission, play it by ear and go with it. It may not go as calculated but the main objective is to get them out and into separate rooms." They all agreed and soon put their plan into action.

* * *

The bedroom door was swung open and the 'battle' commenced! Their surprise actually worked but it still didn't work out like they planned. Hidan and Deidara were fighting back as brutally as Tobi was against the others.

Kakuzu tried to hold Tobi down with his threads but soon got distracted when someone hugged him tightly around the middle. He wasn't expecting a hug in all this commotion and looked down…big mistake.

He was looking right into his small lover's bright, beautiful eyes and was instantly transfixed until he was struck across the face. Kisame had punched him and went back to hog tie Tobi; who was thankfully wearing his mask.

Olivia was pulled away by someone, Hidan managed a few good hits to Zetsu, who was busy with Kisame to hold Tobi and couldn't block them. Sasori saw it just in time and used his threads to bind Hidan, with Itachi getting a grip on Deidara who tried to get his red headed lover again.

Sasori barely managed to get out of the room with Hidan in tow, tossing him inside Kakuzu's and his room before putting up another barrier and locking the door; then heading back to the fight.

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" Tobi got a surge of power and threw the three large men off him and slammed Itachi into the wall, releasing Deidara, and lifted his mask. Kakuzu's threads bound to the blonde that Madara just caught and then took him away.

Kisame whipped around when he heard his lover groan and saw Tobi drinking his blood. "SHIT!" With Zetsu's help, they scarcely managed to get him off, but when they did Kisame scooped him up and left.

Everything was happening so fast and soon they had no choice but to flee. Kakuzu just got the door shut and Tobi was beyond a doubt furious. He growled through the door, "All of you will regret taking Tobi's pets away from him. He will get his revenge!"

* * *

Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu exchange wary glances before entering the living room, plopping down into seats to catch their breaths. "Is Itachi ok?" Kisame was tending to the wound on his lover's neck, "I think so but he was drained of quite a lot of blood with that short time though."

Itachi weakly smiled at his partner, "I'm fine Kisame, don't worry about me. It was my fault for not anticipating he would do that." "I have a right to worry and you just rest." Itachi scowled a little but closed his eyes.

Kisame suddenly started to chuckle. "What's so amusing?" "Kakuzu falling for a trap." Kakuzu's cheeks turned pink, "Shut up Kisame." Itachi peeked at him, "What happened Kisame?"

"He looked into Olivia's eyes and was put into a trance." Zetsu laughed, "You actually fell for that?" Kakuzu scowled, "You would too if you got a hug of all things on a mission!" He muttered sarcastically to Kisame, "Thanks for knocking the sense into me." Kisame choked back a laugh, "No problem."

Sasori wiped the blood away from Zetsu 's face, "Hidan sure did a number on you." **"Little prick. I'll get him back for that!" **Kakuzu softly chuckled, "Speaking of which, where is he?" "I put him in your room. What about my brat?" Kakuzu stretched, "He's in your bathroom."

"Olivia?" No one answered, Kakuzu scanned the room, "Where is she?" "I didn't get her." Itachi shook his head along with Sasori. Zetsu shrugged, "I pulled her off you but other than that I don't know." Sasori pursed his lips, "Where's Madara?"

Kakuzu immediately jumped up from his seat and barged into almost every room before he found him. "What the hell are you doing with her?" Madara was leaning against the wall on Itachi's bed with her head on his lap stroking her hair.

He smirked, "Stroking her hair what does it look like?" He was indeed doing that but Kakuzu couldn't understand why she was being so…..docile. "What did you do to her?" "I have ways with women."

"Don't mess with me you bastard!" Olivia stirred and rubbed her eyes, "Who's yelling now?" Madara patted her head, "It's just Kakuzu." She hopped up with a grin, "Really?" Madara pulled her back down and cooed, "Remember the deal."

She made a face and pouted, "Fine." "What deal?" "If she doesn't bite or put someone in a trance she'll get laid." Kakuzu's mouth dropped, "What?" Madara grinned evilly, "She wants it so badly." Kakuzu stomped closer, "And to whom would it be pray tell?"

Madara tilted his head with amusement, "I don't rightly know, but considering how I made the deal it should be me." "FUCK NO!" He snatched Madara's arm and jerked him away from her, but making her fall onto the floor in the process. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

Madara jerked his arm from Kakuzu's grip with a smirk, "Now now, don't lose your temper." She wanted to glare at both of them but didn't due to the bargain; she DID want to get laid. She pouted, "When do I get to have sex?"

Madara sighed, "As soon as Kakuzu stops interfering and then we can have at it." "Shut the hell up Madara!" Kakuzu dragged him out of the room and shut the door. Like hell was he going to let him touch her!

* * *

**To be continued: **

***Once again, Tobi has LOA tied up.***

**LOA: What did I do now?**

**Tobi: Tobi lost his pets!**

**LOA: Well, you don't know if it's for good. I don't!**

***Tobi sits on her lap***

**Tobi: Ok. That gives Tobi something to look forward to however, Tobi demands for one thing to happen in next chapter.**

**LOA: …..what might that be?**

**Tobi: Sex. Tobi want sex!**

**Hidan: Did someone just fucking say sex.**

**LOA: Yes Tobi, I was planning on it anyway XP**

**Hidan: I want sex too…..right now *evil grin***

**Tobi: Tobi does too! :3**

***Both look at author***

**LOA: No! No! No! No! I'm tired of sex and you guys always get too rough with me! **

**Tobi: Tobi promises to be gentle if LOA agrees.**

**Hidan: If that was what you wanted before why didn't you fucking say so?**

**LOA: Easy, no one listens or cares.**

**Tobi: Tobi cares and he'll be REAL good in bed.**

**LOA *blushes*: I hate it when you say it like that…..it's cute.**

**Hidan: Mmmmm, let's get to it XD**


	7. Lust and Secrets

Zetsu came around the corner after hearing Kakuzu's furious tone, which had to be directed at Madara. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw them outside the bedroom door.

Kakuzu was towering over the Uchiha, using his height as an advantage to intimidate him snarling, "If you so much as even come within a foot of Olivia or Hidan, I will destroy you and make you suffer a fate worse than death."

Zetsu halted and didn't dare interfere as he was planning. _It's been a while since I've seen Kakuzu so livid. _

Madara however didn't seem fazed at all, he just stared the miser down without any signs of expression before speaking calmly, "Is that so? Well, then how do you expect me to inspect one of them without physical contact? I know for a fact Sasori won't allow me to touch his blonde…..again."

Kakuzu gritted his teeth, "You're a conniving bastard and deserve to have your throat slit open." Madara smirked, "Why thank you for the compliment." That did it. Zetsu leapt into action and took hold of Kakuzu's wrist to keep him from knocking the hell out of the raven.

He whispered firmly to him, "Calm down Kakuzu. If you anger him our lovers won't be restored back to normal. **Is that what you want?"** Still fuming, the miser jerked his arm away and stomped off as a response.

* * *

Hallway in hushed voices

Sighing with relief Zetsu turned to Madara, who was smirking now, "Perfect timing on protecting me Zetsu." Said man frowned, "I didn't do it for you." Hearing that, the smirk Madara had vanished, "Tch, then good luck curing them yourself."

Zetsu rested a hand on his shoulder before he turned to leave, "Stop it Madara." He snapped, "What?" **"Stop acting like a child just because you didn't like what I said." **

Those coal black eyes turned red before replying in a livid tone, "How dare you refer to me as a child, me, Madara Uchiha. The one….."

Zetsu silenced him with a simple finger being pressed against his lips and spoke calmly, almost soothing, "I know who you are and everything about your past aside from what's going on through that dense mind of yours. **Spare me the lecture and listen to **_**me**_** for once."**

Madara didn't reply or try to remove the finger so Zetsu continued, "We've shared a long history together and I consider you a friend. That's why I asked _you_ for help."

Madara tried to interrupt but Zetsu kept on, **"Whether or not you consider me as one I care about you, more than you know."**

Those red eyes reverted back to normal in shock, "That's why I'm so persistent about you trying to get along with everyone; to make more friends. **What the fuck would you do without me if I wasn't here? Who would you talk to?"**

Madara averted eye contact and tensed, "Be a friend and help me." "Liar." "Hmm?" Madara glared back up at him, "You expect me to believe that you care for me? Pfft, you love my former host body not me."

Zetsu's grip on his shoulder tightened, "I'm in love with Tobi that's true, but I love you a great deal as a companion, friend, and I know you better than anyone to this day. **So please help me get my lover back to normal." **

Madara was silent for many minutes, still remaining stone face until he finally sighed, "Alright, I'll do it on one condition." **"What?"**

He smirked a little and patted the hand that was still on his shoulder, "Don't make me regret trusting you." "Never."

* * *

Lair

Tobi was impatiently pacing the room with his hands behind his back. "Tobi needs to get out of here and retrieve his lovely pets. How can he get out?"

He had already contemplated many strategies to leave this room, all failing attempts until…a wicked smirk spread across his lips, "Yes, why didn't Tobi realize this sooner; it won't take much time either. Tobi knows how to escape now."

* * *

Living room

Through a LOT of coaxing to Kakuzu from Zetsu, it was decided that Madara would inspect Olivia. "But why her?"

Zetsu rolled his eyes, **"Because Hidan's the violent one! He won't fucking cooperate you know that!" **Sasori scowled, "Deidara isn't much better either when it comes to temper." Kakuzu snapped, "What the hell does being temperamental have to do with anything?"

Itachi explained without opening his eyes, "It'll be simpler and we'll find a solution more quickly." Kisame gave his tired lover a faint grin, "You do have a point. Olivia is more laid back than Deidara and Hidan for sure." **"Is this matter settled already?"**

Kakuzu still wasn't happy AT ALL but agreed. "Just so he doesn't try anything, I'll be in the same room with him." Zetsu shook his head, "No, I'll do it. Considering your own temper right now that's not a good idea."

The miser was about to protest again but Sasori barked, "Just let Zetsu go with him. Better him than us!" Finally the matter was settled and Madara, followed by Zetsu, went into the room.

She was fiddling with some of Kisame's kunai out of boredom and when they came in she grinned, "Are you finally going to play with me?"

_So tempting. _Madara smirked, avoiding eye contact of course, "Almost, but first I have to inspect you." Her eyes lit up and purred, "Oooh, an inspection? A cavity search maybe?" Zetsu blushed and sat down in the corner muttering, **"She better not keep doing that." **

Madara waltzes over and pushed her down on the bed, "Not quite. You'll be the sick patient and I'm the physician who has to figure out what's wrong with you." "I like playing doctor." "I bet you do."

Zetsu tried not to make a face, "Would you please stop teasing her and get on with it before I have to leave?" Madara turned towards his friend, "You know I like to tease Zetsu. That's where the fun is." **"Don't I though." **

He leaned down and breathed into her ear, "Is my little patient ready?" She whimpered yes and tried to pull him closer but he held her wrists above her held, "Nuh-uh, patients aren't allowed to touch the doctor. It's the other way around."

He sent some chakra to his free hand, like a medical ninja would, and gently rubbed it along her body. He tried not to touch any precious areas since he was accommodating to Zetsu's request.

_This jutsu is very interesting. It's completely spread throughout the body. _"Pleeeeease~ come in here and fuck me Kuzu!" Zetsu and Madara both stared towards the open door and Zetsu poked his head out. "Kakuzu. Don't. Move!" **"I'll be right back Madara."**

* * *

Hallway

Kakuzu was staring intently at the door where Hidan was behind, really desiring to go in and fuck his lover's brain's out. Zetsu found it funny when he found out why Kakuzu was so aroused. "Come back to the living room and ignore him."

"How can I do that when he's clawing and moaning at the damn door like a cat in heat?" Hidan must have heard them talking and grew louder, "Kuzu~ I need you. I want your fat juicy cock in my ass!"

"**The more we listen the harder it will be to get away. Let's go before I go in there." **"I want to fuck him so bad it isn't funny." Zetsu practically had to drag Kakuzu away from the door to get him back in the other room where Kisame just put an icepack on Itachi's forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" Zetsu chuckled, "Hidan's in heat." Sasori smirked, "This jutsu turned them into sluts." "Well, Hidan was already like that to begin with so he didn't change much."

"**Anyway, how's Itachi doing?"** Kisame glanced at his lover who was stretched out on the couch, "A little better despite being weak still, but now he has a headache." "Did Tobi actually drain that much blood from him?" "It appears so, more than I thought."

Zetsu patted Kakuzu's back, "Feel better?" "No." "You can fix that problem I'm sure but I'm needed elsewhere." Before Zetsu left he pointed at Sasori, "Just a little piece of advice. Don't go near Deidara. **He's making noises as well now." **

Sasori turned a little pink and randomly broke out in conversation with Kakuzu, obviously getting ideas.

* * *

Bedroom…again

Zetsu entered back into the bedroom and his mouth dropped at what he saw. Madara was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head slightly tossed back in delight since Olivia was…uh…..never thought this would've happened…..giving him head.

Zetsu muttered in a low tone, "Do you not even listen to me earlier?" Madara beamed at him, "I did so and I'm true to my word." **"Then why the fuck is she giving you a blowjob?" **

There was that playful smirk again, "The agreement was for me not to touch her inappropriately; there was nothing said about her touching me. She was the one who started rubbing my crotch once I was concluded my research and I'm not complaining."

Zetsu scowled, "I can see that, now stop her." Madara ignored him and pushed her head down lower, "I'm so close though."**"Now Madara!" **"No. I'm about to cum." Zetsu threw his hands up in defeat with a held back curse.

Madara moaned softly when he released himself into her mouth, urging her to keep bobbing until he rode out his orgasm. When he was through, she tried to pull away but the Uchiha wasn't having that, "Did you swallow like a good patient?"

She shook her head no and he chuckled, "It's the doctor's prescription remember? You need to swallow it all down." Zetsu gave him that 'are you shitting me' look from his comment as she reluctantly did as he wanted.

"Now, say ah." She did and he smirked, "My little patient is going to be all better soon." **"Are you quite finished?" **"Fine! Fine! I'm done alright. Damn, I just wanted to have some fun."

Zetsu took him by the ear and led him out of the room, "You've had your fun so now tell the others what you found out." Madara actually grinned, "How many times must I ask you to top treating me like a child? I won't tell if you won't."

Zetsu chuckled, "I have a good mind to bend you over my knee and spank you."

* * *

Other POV

She solemnly sat there on the floor wiping the corners of her mouth as the other two left. It seemed to her that she was being used and didn't like that in the least. A few tears streamed down her cheeks. _I want my master. At least he won't do that to me. He loves me._

She stood up, not bothering to wipe away her tears, and stood in front of the door. It was already open and she tried to see if she can go past the door frame…..and she could. _They must've have forgotten to put a barrier up for me._

Without hesitation, she tiptoed down the opposite end of the hallway and went back into her bedroom. Tobi almost attacked, thinking it was one of the others, but when he saw it was his Olivee…..he smiled.

She ran into his welcoming arms crying and he was angry, "Why's Olivee crying?" She told him everything but what struck his interest the most were the search Madara did and the fact she was being used.

"A..Are you angry at me master?" He softened his angry expression and whispered, "No, Tobi's angry at them. My Olivee was being a good girl and needs to be treated like one. Have you fed?" She shook her head no.

He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, "Drink." She frowned, "No, master needs his blood." He smirked and gripped the back of her neck, firmly pushing it towards him, "Tobi got plenty from earlier. Now drink or Olivee will be punished again."

She pouted but leaned closer, suckling a little on the skin before sinking her fangs into it, trying not to be rough. Tobi just grunted and soon began to moan. Once she got her fill she gently removed her fangs and suckled the wound.

"Olivee." "Yes master." He nuzzled her cheek and kissed it, "Tobi know how to escape now." "Really?" "Yes, but first," He gently pushed her back on the bed with a seductive purr, "Master Tobi wants to make his Olivee feel good again."

* * *

***Hidan and Tobi scowling at LOA***

**LOA: What?**

**Tobi: LOA said there'd be sex! **

**Hidan: There fucking wasn't and we're pissed.**

**LOA *rolls eyes*: Are you sure this isn't really about Max supervising you too when you took me? AND getting rough like I knew you would?**

**Hidan *snorts*:….maybe**

**Tobi: He didn't have to take over once we were done playing.**

**LOA: hehehehe, I thought it was sexy. I had fun XD**

**Hidan: Whatever, just answer this fucking question. Will the real sex come in next chapter.**

**LOA: YES! I have the perfect combos too, you'll never guess who O.O**

**Hidan: Zetsu and Itachi?**

**Tobi: Oooh, Sasori and Kisame?**

**LOA: I ain't tellin, you'll have to wait and see on next chapter. Please review you readers ;)**


	8. No Restraint

The tension in the room was uncanny. Kakuzu had his forehead in his hand, trying desperately to ignore Hidan as Madara explained what method was done.

"So here it stands; Tobi used a ninjutsu and genjutsu combination on himself." **"Ok, but why is he a vampire of all things?" **

Madara sighed, "It's an odd one but not unheard of. This particular technique transforms the user into whatever mythical being they desire." Kisame rolled his eyes, "That explains it." Zetsu smirked, "Only my Tobi would think of something like that."

Madara nodded, "Can't deny that, though I'm curious to how he came across this jutsu." Zetsu groaned, **"I think I know." **

All eyes turned to him, "On my most recent mission, I was required to steal this manuscript of anomalous jutsu's to research and see if there were any that could be beneficial to the akatsuki." **"That boy must've found the book in my room and just had to try that one."**

Kakuzu, who was still trying to ignore a certain horny priest, muttered, "That's all very interesting but what are we to do about them?"

Madara's eyebrow twitched, "SHUT UP HIDAN!" Most random at this present time.

Apparently, the noises Hidan was making were irritating him before he murmured somewhat calmly, "Nothing. This jutsu is ephemeral and will wear off soon enough." Itachi scoffed, "Oh joy."

* * *

Bathroom

Everyone seemed to be content with the explanation but Kakuzu couldn't control himself any longer. He left and barged into the room, shoving the younger man against the wall and blindfolding him with the other's headband.

"Mmmm, impatient are we un?" A grunt was his response as the blonde wandered his hands over the much larger man in front of him, trailing his hands down to his crotch. He rubbed the hardened bulge with a purr, "Someone is happy to see me un."

"Strip." Deidara cocked an eyebrow at the sudden demand and teasingly slides off his garments, along with assisting Kakuzu with his own. He fisted the blonde's air and tilted his head back, attacking his lips with his own then plunging his tongue into the other's eager mouth.

The artisan moaned, grinding himself against the other, while using his skilled palms to lick and nip playfully at the miser's member, who growled from excitement.

* * *

Bedroom

Sasori was in the same rut as Kakuzu and followed suit shortly after, except he went to Hidan. Just as he rushed in, Hidan came flying towards him, locking mouths with the puppet master and trying desperately to rip his clothes off.

Sasori couldn't help but smirk at Hidan's impatience, but then again, he did hate to be kept waiting. There wasn't much need for foreplay since the red head felt the obvious erection grinding against his own.

He used his threads to pull Hidan off of him and place him face down on the bed. "No fucking fair!" "Tough." Sasori grabbed the priest's headband from the nightstand and covered those dangerous purple orbs that he fell prey to once before.

Hidan tilted his head to the side, smirking devilishly with his ass wriggling so sluttish-like in the air, "Stick it in me if you can puppet." Sasori's lips curled into an evil smirk, "Oh, who's to say I can't?"

He gripped the jashinist's hips none too gently and gave a hard slap to one cheek, making the uke groan. "You don't fucking have a big enough cock to fulfill my needs." Oh, that was below the belt.

Hidan was pushing his luck with the puppet master and he knew it. He wanted the red head to lose his cool so he could take advantage of him. Hidan was mistaken immensely.

Sure enough, his insulting mockery was working. Sasori's anger was boiling and growled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Bathroom

"Come on Kakuzu, can't you do better than that un?" The blonde was teasing the miser greatly and it was irritating him. He pushed the smaller body into the shower wall, yanking his head back by his hair and smoldering his lips with his own.

He roughly pushed up into him, tired of the foreplay, thrusting in and out harshly. Deidara moaned into his mouth, desperately trying to hold on to something and get his breath back but the brute wasn't going to let him.

He knew he was depriving the artisan of his air and ignored it. It was his own fault for pissing him off. His tendrils wrapped tightly around the small body, forcing him to remain perfectly still and receive the ruthless pounding.

Lots of whimpers came from Deidara, whose face was turning a darker shade of red from the lack of oxygen and groaning because of the burning friction of his skin rubbing against the wall.

* * *

Bedroom

"Agh…ff..fuck! S…Sa…Sas….ori!" Said man was relentlessly driving into Hidan from behind, hitting that sweet spot with every contact, raking his nails down the flawless back of the priest. "OW! Don…Don't fucking…do…"

"It serves you right for insulting to me. Now apologize like a good slut." Hidan tried to squirm away and grip anything, but the sadistic red head still had a hold on him from his chakra threads. His bit his lip, "F..Fuck no!"

"You asked for it." He used a single thread to retrieve an item from his pants pocket on the floor. _I was planning on using this on my brat but, this'll make Hidan beg. _The writhing uke's eyes shot open when he felt cool fingertips rubbing his nipples and cried out when something was being tightened onto them.

"Wh..What the fuck? What did you fucking put on me?" Sasori grinned, "Nipple clamps that…." he leaned down closer and whispered huskily, "…vibrate."

* * *

Bathroom

Finally, Kakuzu let the blonde breath after he almost passed out. Halting his movements briefly he murmured gruffly, "You want more from me or am I still not living up to your expectations?"

The artisan desperately pleaded, "Yes, I want so much more….please….plp...please make me cum un." "Tell me you're a dirty slut and I will."

Kakuzu's hand hovered over the weeping erection that was begging for release and Deidara whimpered, "I..I'm a dirty slut! I'm a dirty slut! Please Kakuzu un!"

The miser smirked and resumed the rough thrusting while roughly jerking the blonde off. Deidara practically screamed in pain and pleasure from being thoroughly abused, tilting his head towards the other to gain another searing kiss.

Within moments the artisan came, shooting ropes of white threads all over the wall and biting down on Kakuzu's lip, sucking on the blood. The miser just groaned and didn't think anything of it when he filled the blonde up to the brim with his seed.

* * *

Bedroom

"FUCK! No..No more…take them off….it's fucking too much!" Sasori, who was still pounding away, ignored him and turned up the intensity on the vibrations.

That lovely body writhed in agony and bliss, taking great pleasure himself seeing how much the priest was drooling on the sheets. "Apologize Hidan and I'll make it worth your while." He stopped all movements, except the clamps, and waited to see how quickly the jashinist would react.

"No…keep fucking me!" Very quick indeed. "I will as soon as you do my request." Hidan groaned more before grumbling, "I'm fucking sorry!" "And what else?" "I want you to fuck me damn it!"

Sasori bitterly replied, "But didn't you say just a while ago that my cock wasn't big enough to fulfill your needs?" "I was just fucking playing; your cock is making me feel good." "Is that so? Then beg for more if you truly mean that."

He turned the intensity just a tad it higher when Hidan begged pathetically, "Sasori, Sasori, I want your delicious cock to fuck my brains out. Please. Give it to me! I want your cock!"

Just hearing those pleas made Sasori shudder in bliss and figured that was enough. He ruthlessly pounded into him again, taking in all the vocal cries, groans, and moans from the uke below him.

He quickly fisted Hidan's length, making him instantly spurt out his seed with a loud moan on the bed and going limp. Sasori pulled out and walked to the other end of the bed, lifting Hidan's head up with little force and shoving his weeping member into that slobbery mouth.

Hidan's eyebrows arched a little from surprise, along with a small demand from the red head. "Drink." Sasori released his load, keeping Hidan's head in place, leaving him no choice but to swallow it all.

When he did the puppet master murmured, "Good boy." He patted his head like he would a mongrel before quickly taking his toy back and slipping into his clothes; leaving before the priest would realize he could move again.

* * *

Other POV

Madara and Zetsu were smirking ear to ear from listening to Kakuzu's and Sasori's sexual escapades; knowing that they switched partners for the mere fact that they wouldn't be able to resist their own.

Kakuzu and Sasori both arrived back in the living room, looking completely satisfied. Trying to start a conversation without having to speak of the events that just took place; Kakuzu muttered, "I'm going to check on Olivia."

He approached the room and the door was standing wide open. He took precautions and glanced around the room, just in case she was trying to trick someone. He didn't see her. He didn't sense her at all and grew anxious. _She's not here!_

Only one thing came to mind considering this. He barged back into the other room and jerked Madara up by his collar, "Where is she?" Madara cocked an eyebrow, "Itachi's and Kisame's bedroom remember?"

"No she's NOT, she's gone! Now what did you do with her?" Zetsu was worried, "Kakuzu, he didn't have the chance to take her anywhere. He's been with me."

Kakuzu snapped, "How do we know that this filth didn't create a shadow clone at some point to take her away." "As charmingly sly as you make me out to be, I haven't done anything with her. Zetsu and I left her in there."

"**It's true, she was in there." **Kisame got up and went to see for himself, coming back with a grim expression, "It's true and I know why." Kakuzu let Madara go as all eyes turned to Kisame now, "No barrier was put up to keep her in."

Itachi, who was still recuperating, peered at the others, "That does not bode well." Kisame grumbled, "During all that commotion we forgot to put one up for her." "You think?" **"We all should have an idea where she is as of now."** Sasori nodded, "She's back with Tobi."

Madara shrugged, "All of you calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I've deciphered the jutsu so all we have to do is wait." They were dubious however. You never know.

* * *

*It's been an hour and they tried to pass the time without actually having to leave the apartment. Sasori and Kakuzu went to go train. Zetsu told Madara some stories that had happened when everyone moved in together aside from himself.

Madara found these extremely amusing, especially the gender switch incident. Kisame was in and out, checking on Itachi every now and then before leaving him alone to rest.

Itachi was there, lying across the couch with that icepack still, aggravated that he wasn't better yet. _Maybe I should've drank more fluids like Kisame suggested. _He sighed but didn't think anything else about it when someone sat next to him.

He didn't bother to open his eyes, figuring it was Kisame again. He soon felt hands caressing his sides and slightly gripping them. _It's not Kisame, the hands are too small to be. Then who?_ He just didn't have the energy to open his eyes, every time he did his headache worsened.

A pair of lips kissed his previous wound on his neck and he grumbled tiredly, "Who is it and what do you want?" He received a murmur that was scarcely audible, "Tobi wants Itachi." The Uchiha instantly pushed him away, mentally trying to figure out how he left the room.

Unfortunately, he was still too weak to protest and a blood filled mouth was immediately upon his own. The vampire's skillful tongue shoving the fluid down the back of his throat.

He weakly kept pushing against him but to no avail. His body becoming weaker and a lustful moan actually escaping from his lips; the red liquid was turning him on.

"HE'S LOOSE?" The vampire whipped around with a smirk and faced Zetsu, Madara, and Kisame. They were all about to restrain him but Tobi just disappears with a hand sign chuckling, "Tobi will be back for more."

**To be continued:**

***LOA cannot comment at the moment due to a horny Kakuzu and Sasori; who locked Hidan and Tobi in the closet to keep them away ;)**

****_that reminds me, vampiress/lexy, i would like to give you or lexy my opinion on certain matters, however, there is no way for me to contact you since you don't have an account to PM and lexy's PM's is disabled. unless, that happens I can't try to help (not a discussion to take about openingly you know)  
_


	9. Victory

"Itachi, are you alright? Speak to me!" Kisame lifted him bridal style and the only response he got was a groan. "Calm down Kisame, he'll be fine." Sasori frowned, "Take him into your room and lock him up."

"Why?" "He was bitten and Tobi just gave him his blood. He's been turned!" Kisame frowned, "Damn." He walked off and Zetsu asked, "How did he get out?" Kakuzu grunted and Sasori shook his head. Only Madara seemed to have an idea.

"**If you know something spill it." **Madara looked deep in thought, "It's possible he used an earth release technique." Zetsu sighed heavily, "That could be since the barrier is only on the door." Sasori grumbled, "Great, another problem to deal with."

* * *

Bedroom

Kisame placed Itachi gently on the bed and the Uchiha murmured, "I'm hot." His lover felt his skin and he was putting off some heat. "I'll go get you some water and a cool rag." "Ok."

When he came back with the items he stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi was stripped of all his clothing, writhing weakly on the bed..…..fondling himself. The sight alone gave Kisame a boner.

When Itachi said he was hot, he thought he meant temperature wise. Boy, was his lover surprised. "Kisame?" "Yes?" "I'm thirsty." The larger man hesitated a little before approaching the bedside with the bottle water.

With a free hand Itachi reached out and took it, taking a few sips of the cool water with Kisame's eyes glued to the other hand stroking his length. In a blink of an eye Itachi grabbed Kisame's hips, pulling them forward and buried his nose in the crotch.

He grunted, "I..Itachi?" Said man ignored him and pulled out the blue hardened length with a purr, "I _said_ I was thirsty." Kisame bit his lip as those delectable, pouty lips kissed the tip of his erection before teasingly suckling on it.

The swordsman growled in pleasure and fisted the raven's silky tresses. He watch through half lidded eyes as his lover sucked him off, doing one hell of a job like he usually does, and wanted him SO FUCKING BAD!

Despite how every nerve of his body wanted this, his mind was saying not to give in. He was the predator NOT the prey. His thoughts were interrupted when the sexy raven pulled him down on the bed and straddled him.

He averted eye contact naturally as Itachi softly chuckled, "Kisame~ don't you want me?" _Damn him! Damn him! _A pout formed on those lips he loved and a few digits were gently pushed into his mouth.

_No! Don't do that in front of me! _Itachi suckled on three of his own fingers, purposely making small slurping sounds and a pop when removed. If possible his erection was aching more now.

His eyes focused on the lubricated digits and followed them south. _He…He's not going to….? _He was answered when the raven probed his own puckered hole, stretching and preparing it right on Kisame's lap.

He was beyond turned on now and Itachi knew it; how the blue skinned man loved to watch his lover prepare himself. Before he knew it, that fuckable ass was implanted on his throbbing length, with his gorgeous lover riding him slowly.

He became the prey in a manner of seconds. Itachi held his lover's flushed, lustful face and gazed into his eyes before kissing him softly, trailing his tongue over the trembling lips. "You want me now Kisame?"

A submissive nod and moan was his response, taking his time to nibble on his lover's neck before sinking his fangs into it.

* * *

Living Room

"What's taking him so long?" Sasori went into the room and his eyes grew wide at the scene. Itachi was riding Kisame, who looked completely out of it, and saw bite marks on his neck. He quietly shut the door and locked it.

He threw his hands up when he arrived back, "Now we've lost Kisame!" "Itachi got him I take it." **"The fool."** "I couldn't agree with you more." "Tobi doesn't think so."

All of them whipped around to see Tobi leaning against the doorway with an evil intentional grin, before they were all attacked. Deidara came out of nowhere and straddled Sasori on the couch, instantly catching him off guard and gained full eye contact.

The blonde whispered seductively, "Let's go somewhere more private Danna un. Wouldn't you like that un?" The red head whimpered a yes as his lover lead him away into the hall.

Hidan had leaped on Kakuzu, dragging him into the hallway as well."STOP IT HIDAN!" Kakuzu shoved his aggressive lover into the wall and Hidan just growled like a cat, "You know I like it rough baby!"

He managed to lock his arms around the miser's waist and nibbled through his pants, "Let me suck on it Kuzu, I won't bite."

As Kakuzu tried to get Hidan off him, a pair of arms wrapped around Madara's waist. He didn't resist when he was led into the kitchen and Olivia shoved him onto the table, "Oooh, this jutsu made you strong."

She smiled and straddled him, "You're going to finish what you started."

* * *

Zetsu tried to help the others but Tobi wasn't letting him. "Tobi, stay back." Tobi kept coming closer cooing, "But Tobi wants his Zetsu to be his love slave." Despite the situation, Zetsu couldn't help but let his perverted thoughts overtake him.

He liked it when Tobi wanted to be seme and get all aggressive with him; always a good change of pace. Out of nowhere Tobi had him on the floor, pinning him down with massive strength so he couldn't move an inch.

"Is Zetsu ready for Tobi to be his master?" **"Hell no, let me go Tobi." **Tobi frowned and gave a firm slap to his lover's cheek, growling with superiority, "Tobi don't like being talked back to. Say it."

Zetsu was shocked that he was just slapped but only pursed his lips, "No." "Say it Zetsu or Tobi will make you." Zetsu knew from that tone his childish lover was dead serious, but what could he do to escape?

Deidara couldn't wait for his Danna and took him in the hallway, fondling his lover on the floor and drinking that delicious blood with a moan.

Kakuzu was still having a time with Hidan, but he too was in a rut. Hidan had somehow managed to whip his cock out and started sucking on the thing so damn hard like it was a piece of candy.

* * *

Madara was the only one having a ball and going with it. He took great pleasure receiving all the kissing, grinding, groping, and nibbling she was doing to him. Taking action himself of course...the naughty Uchiha.

Zetsu groaned, "Tobi~" Tobi had just drank from both sides of his neck and for some odd reason he was fairly turned on. "Say it Zetsu. Now!" **"No." **Tobi grinded his hips against the other's and demanded, "SAY IT!"

"Fine…master." Tobi smirked and sucked on his green haired lover's quivering lip, "Come again?" "Be my master Tobi." "Again." "Be my master!" His lover grinned widely in triumph, bringing his wrist to his lips, about to change his lover into a vampire when…..he collapsed.

Zetsu quickly caught him,** "Tobi?" **The same thing was happening with the other vampires, they had all passed out. Tobi soon stirred and blinked tiredly at his lover, "Zetsu, couldn't he wake Tobi up first before he wanted to play?"

Zetsu stuttered, "T..Tobi? You're back to normal?" "What Zetsu talking about?" Said man sat up quickly and embraced the boy, "It's about time the jutsu wore off!"

Hidan scrunched up his face, "What?" "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't crave sex!" "Fuck off, it was fucking worth it old man! But what happened after that?" Kakuzu just gave his lover a rough kiss and muttered, "You'll find out later."

* * *

Deidara rubbed his eyes sleepily as Sasori glared at him, "What is it un?" "How dare you put me in a trance twice!"

The blonde obviously had no idea what the puppet master was talking about, so he dropped it for now. "I'm just glad this jutsu is done and over with." "So, what happened after they got me Danna un?" "You'll find out soon enough."

She stared at Madara with wide eyes and murmured, "Uh, why am I straddling you?" Madara smirked, "You were making out with me." "I..I…I was not!" "Oh yes you were." "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Of course, Hidan had to see this. She silenced him with a finger, "Before you say one word I have NO idea what's going on so just spare me the fucking drama!" That made Madara chuckle. She crawled off him and went into the living room, dragging Hidan with her.

Zetsu fetched Itachi and Kisame, and explained everything that had happened. All eyes turned to Tobi once he was through.

He blushed, "What? Tobi thought he'd make a sexy vampire." I grinned, "You did." Sasori frowned, "You turned them all into sluts that's what you did!"

Kisame laughed, "Don't listen to him Tobi, he's still sore about falling prey to Deidara's charm again." The blonde smirked at his lover and rubbed his arm affectionately. Kakuzu have a sigh with relief, "I'm just glad that crap is over."

Zetsu pulled Tobi onto his lap and whispered, "Don't you EVER do that again."

He added with a huskier tone, **"If you wanted to play vampire, all you had to do was ask."**

* * *

**FINI! **

**Tobi: YAY! Tobi such a good vampire! Sad it's over now but good story good story.**

**LOA: I agree totally, but I hope I get more reviews this time! Last chapter with the lovely smut I only got 2-3 reviews!**

**Tobi: Tobi agrees, review readers or Tobi won't play vampire with Zetsu.**

**Zetsu: You better for my sake!**


End file.
